Wissen
by Dairyu
Summary: Ein paar Gedanken aus Victors POW, quasi ein Zwiegespraech mit Sonya.


Autorin: Heru   
Rating: PG-13   
Genre: Nachdenkliches   
Zeitpunkt: 100 Jahre vor den Ereignissen in "Underworld".   
Disclaimer: hüstel Len, Kevin and Danny own them all.   
Inhalt: Ein paar Gedanken aus Victors POW, quasi ein Zwiegespräch mit Sonya.   
Anmerkung: Tja, warum nicht auch mal ein Ficlet aus der Unterwelt. Mir war gerade danach, und da mich Bösewichte eh anziehen ... ;)

Wissen 

Die Zeit ist gekommen, wieder einmal.   
Ich werde mich begraben lassen, um neue Kraft zu schöpfen und die Eindrücke aus der Welt der Lebenden mit mir nehmen.   
Es gilt sie zu bedenken und abzuwägen. Es ist so wichtig für uns, die Menschen zu verstehen, wie sie zu erscheinen und unauffällig zu sein. 

Jedes Jahrhundert hat seinen ureigenen Herzschlag, den es zu ergründen gilt; mal ist er unendlich langsam, dann wieder rasend schnell.   
Es können gewaltige Dinge geschehen oder die Jahre ereignislos verstreichen.   
Ein ewiger Kreislauf des Werdens und Vergehens. 

Er berührt uns auf seine Weise – und doch wieder nicht, denn die Zeit bedeutet uns nichts.   
Sie hat keine Macht über uns. Wir altern nicht, und wir sterben keines natürlichen Todes. Unser Leben endet einzig, wenn wir in unserer Wachsamkeit nachlassen.   
Wir sind anderen Gesetzen unterworfen als die Sterblichen, ehernen Gesetzen, die wir selber geschaffen haben ...   
Eines heißt: Tötet die Wölfe! 

Einstmals waren sie nützlich. Treu ergebene Sklaven für uns, ihre Meister seit alters her.   
Stark und belastbar, loyal und widerspruchslos; unsere Augen und Ohren in der Welt des Lichts.   
Unsterblich wie wir, aber von ganz anderer Art.   
Unsere Rassen ergänzten sich durch strickte Trennung.   
Nichts schien dieses Verhältnis – dessen strengster Verfechter _ich_ war – jemals aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zu können. 

_Allein Du, meine Tochter.   
Was hast Du in_ ihm _gesehen?   
Ich habe versucht, Dich zu begreifen. Ich habe Deine Zuneigung verstehen können, in gewisser Weise.   
Lucian war klug und gewandt und man vertraute ihm die wichtigsten Aufgaben an. Er zeigte Mut ... und er war demütig.   
Er hätte Dir ein wertvoller Diener sein können, und ich wäre jederzeit bereit gewesen, Dein Leben in Lucians Hände zu legen   
Warum musstest Du die Grenze überschreiten?_

Die Bestien haben sich gegen uns erhoben. Sie haben vergessen, wo ihr Platz ist. Ganz gleich, wie schmerzvoll wir sie in die Schranken verweisen, sie akzeptieren es nicht – nicht mehr.   
Also bleibt uns nur ein Ausweg ...   
Der Krieg wird erst enden, wenn der letzte von ihnen im Staub liegt und sein ekles Blut vergossen ist.   
Vielleicht kann ich dann endlich vergessen.   
Vielleicht verhallen die verzweifelten Schreie, die mich peinigen und die mir das Herz zerreißen. 

_Es tut mir so Leid, mein Kind.   
Doch Du hättest mich nicht verraten sollen. Du hast etwas getan, was niemals sein durfte. Du nanntest es Liebe, ich eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, und dieser sichtbare Ausdruck des Frevels wuchs in Dir heran.   
Das reinigende Feuer der Sonne hat Dich und_ Es _gerichtet.   
Aber euer beider Schatten hat mich seit der Stunde nicht mehr verlassen._

Nicht einmal Lucians Tod konnte mich wirklich erfreuen, auch wenn ich ihn herbeigesehnt hatte.   
Es war eine große Schlacht zwischen gleichwertigen Gegnern.   
Nein, keine Schlacht ...   
Ein Gemetzel, nur allzu verlustreich für beide Seiten und unser Sieg schmeckte schal.   
Die Lycaner zerstreuten sich in alle Winde und wir rückten noch enger zusammen, erneuerten die alten Riten und herrschten bald wieder über unser Reich der Nacht. 

Die Jahre trieben an mir vorüber, eintönig und ohne Höhepunkte.   
Der Orden wuchs zu seiner einstmaligen Größe heran.   
Die Menschen entdeckten fremde Kontinente, und viele von uns folgten ihren Spuren über die Ozeane.   
Doch meine Wurzeln sind in der Alten Welt, und so blieb ich in meiner Heimat.   
Meine Wahl war klug.   
Denn sonst hätte ich _sie_ niemals getroffen, niemals ... _erschaffen_ ... 

Ich weiß – sie wird dort stehen und warten.   
Schön wie eine Statue und ebenso kalt. Sie wird ihre Augen durch die Krypta schweifen lassen, ihre Gedanken werden bei mir sein und mir das Warten auf ein neues Erwachen versüßen.   
Sie hat mich noch nie enttäuscht. 

Eine beharrlichere Vollstreckerin des Todes gibt es in unseren Reihen nicht. Sie ist zu allem entschlossen bei der Jagd nach den Bestien und ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass keinem Lycaner Gnade gewährt werden wird, würde er auch noch so darum winseln.   
Diese Saat habe _ich_ gesät – und sie ist aufgegangen.   
Ich habe ihr meinen Zorn und meinen Abscheu, meine Verzweiflung und meine Schuld gegeben in jener denkwürdigen Nacht vor so vielen Menschenaltern. 

Ich bin alles für sie.   
Der Mittelpunkt in ihrem ewigen Leben – der Ursprung dieses Lebens.   
Sie liebt mich dafür, und doch sollte sie mich hassen.   
Denn ich habe ihr alles genommen.   
Auch sie hätte mir zum Opfer fallen müssen in meinem Blutrausch, der nicht einmal vor den Unschuldigsten Halt machte.   
Doch dann sah ich in ihre Augen. Sah mich in ihnen; einen Engel des Todes ... 

_Und ich sah Dich, mein Kind.   
Dein sanftes Gesicht mit dem ausdrucksstarken Mund, Dein dunkler Blick und Deine schlanke Gestalt.   
Du warst mein ganzer Stolz, mein tiefster Schmerz – und immer noch bist Du der Dorn in meinem Fleisch.   
Und Du sagtest zu mir:_ Tue es nicht.   
_War es Deine Rache?   
Mich durch sie an Dich zu erinnern?   
Deine Vergeltung ist gescheitert, meine Tochter ..._

Ich habe sie verschont und zu einer der unseren gemacht. Sie des Verstehens beraubt, das sich früher oder später eingestellt hätte und ihr die wahren Schuldigen gezeigt; die Wölfe.   
Ohne sie wäre all das Leid nicht über mich gekommen!   
Eine Tochter haben sie mir geraubt – doch ein zweites Mal wird es ihnen nicht gelingen. Denn diese Tochter wird niemals schwach werden.   
Und niemals etwas anderes als Verachtung und Hass für die verfluchten Kreaturen empfinden.   
Was kann ich mehr verlangen? 

So begebe ich mich getrost zur Ruhe, mein steinernes Grab wartet und zwei Jahrhunderte lang wird mein Herz aufhören zu schlagen.   
Und wenn ich erwache, dann in der Gewissheit, dass alles seine Ordnung hat ...

Heru im November 2004


End file.
